¿Feliz cumpleaños!
by La loca chora
Summary: Es tu cumpleaños y a tu mejor amigo se le olvida ¿como te compensara?


_¿Feliz cumpleaños!_

_**(Aviso Eli y Trixie en esta historia NO son pareja, sino al final solo lo menciono para que algunas personas no intenten "exterminarme" XD.)**_

_En la habitación de Trixie por la mañana:_

**Toc, toc, toc…**

Trixie: adelante- dijo acostada en su cama.

Entraron Pronto y Kord.

Kord: Hola Trixie , feliz cumpleaños- dijo entregándole un accesorio personalizado para su lanzadora.

Trixie: Gracias Kord-dijo mientras lo admiraba con detalle.

Pronto: Buenos días señorita Sting, el "gran" Pronto le ha preparado un desayuno especial –era básicamente un tazón de yogurt con cereal de chocolate_** (Mmm…, me dio hambre ;d XD)**_, sonrió aliviada_**( pobres chicos no sé cómo aguantan las "exquisiteces" de Pronto XD)**_.

Trixie: Awww… chicos que dulces son…- menciono embelesada.

Kord: Bien, nosotros nos retiramos para que lo disfrutes.

Trixie: Está bien, gracias- sonriendo enormemente.

_Un par de horas después la Sting ya había desayunado y cambiado por lo tanto salió le su habitación hacia la sala en donde hayo al Shane jugando en la consola._

Trixie: ¡Hola Eli!- saludo alegremente a su líder.

Eli: Hola Trix, ¿porque tan feliz?-pregunto curioso. La chica pensó que era una broma pero al notar que el realmente no sabía que sucedía cambio su sonrisa por una cara neutra.

Trixie: No, no hay razón- dijo decepcionada_** (¿y quién no lo estaría si tu mejor amigo olvida tu cumpleaños? T-T)**_, y pensó que sería una buena idea retirarse para no sentirse peor-Eli tengo cosas que hacer volveré luego ¿sí?

Eli:-preocupado por su reacción-¿segura que no tienes nada?

Trixie: muy segura…, bueno adiós.- y se retiró en Boomer_**( creo que así se escribe?)**_ al centro comercial a jugar en el _arquead__**(soy sincera ni idea de cómo se escribe, me podrían decir?)**_- tal vez jugar me relaje.

_Mientras con Eli en el refugio:_

Eli: Burpy, ¿sabes que le pasa a Trixie?- la babosa miro al Shane preocupado ya que el sí sabía lo que pasaba, entonces salto de su hombro asía el cuarto se su dueño- oye, ¿A dónde vas?-dijo mientas lo seguía.

Eli: Burpy que tienes-se acercó a su babosa que estaba en su cómoda junto a un cuadro de Trixie con él y observando que su amigo la apuntaba a la chica raudamente-Ok, ok, ok tranquilo amigo a ver Trixie- luego Burpy apunto su calendario- un día- la babosa movió sus bracitos _**(hawww…cosita) **_tratando de explicarle, pero en eso Kord lo llamo.

Kord: Oye Eli, ¿Qué le diste a Trixie?

Eli: No le di nada ¿por?

Kord: Pues, por su cumpleaños.

Eli: ¿Cumpleaños!

Kord: Si ¿no lo sabias?

Eli: ¡No!, no lo sabía por eso estaba tan deprimida en la mañana y Burpy apuntaba el calendario.

Kord: No puedo creer que lo hallas olvidado, tomando en cuenta que la quieres "mucho"-le menciono con picardía.

Eli:-sonrojado- Kord! No es gracioso.

Kord: Tienes razón –guardo silencio unos minutos_** ("pausa dramática" XD)**_,¡ Es completamente divertido jajajaja!

Eli: Kord, te lo he dicho mil veces no estoy enamorado de Trixie.

Kord: Yo nunca dije enamorado-señalo burlándose.

Eli: Yo, em, am…-sonrió nerviosamente.

_En eso llega Pronto:_

Pronto: Joven Shane el "gran" Pronto quiere saber por qué esta tan colorado_**( jajajaja amo hacer eso XD)**_.

Eli: no l-lo estoy, Pronto.

Kord: Eli lamento decirte que eres un pésimo mentiroso es más pareces tomate_** ( jajajajaja XD)**_ y solo esta avergonzado ya que no admite que ama a Trixie y que olvido su cumpleaños.

Eli: está bien –admitió humillado- lo olvide.

Kord: Yyyyyyy…

Eli: Está, está bien ;me gusta Trixie

Pronto: awww… lo sabíamos, pero ¿que harás ahora?

Eli: miren…

_Con Trixie:_

Trixie: Blaster creo que será mejor idea regresar al refugio ya es tarde-pero no escucho ni siquiera un chillido de aprobación ya que estaba dormida en su hombro- awww; ok oficial al refugio jajajajaja-rio en voz baja para no despertar a su adorable y agotada babosa_** (¿Qué? son adorables :)**_

_Con los chicos:_

Pronto: Ok, pero debes apresurarte.

Kord: Seguramente ya viene para acá.

Eli: Solo necesito que la distraigan media hora y tendré todo listo.

_Con Trixie yendo de vuelta:_

**Ring, ring, ring…**

Trixie: ¿Hola?_(al escuchar a Trixie hablar Baster despertó)_- hola Trixie_ (con el que habla es Kord))__** (es que tengo flojera)**_, ¿puedes traerme unos repuestos para Boomer?-claro pero para qué?-¡Adiós!-ammm… adiós-_(pensando en voz alta)-_Ok no esperaba eso ¿ y tú?-a lo que su babosa solo negó.

_Mientras tanto en el refugio:_

Kord: Listo, ¿qué falta Eli?

Eli: El pastel.

Pronto: Yo me encargare de él.

Eli y Kord: ¡NO!_** ( jajajajaja pobre XD)**_

Pronto: Amigos desagradecidos.

Kord: Eli en realidad ya está aquí.

Eli: Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa.

_Dos horas después…_

Trixie: Ya llegué, Kord traje las…ammm ¿chicos?-pregunto estando dentro del refugio y luego vio una luz que provenía del patio- y eso-dijo dirigiéndose afuera y…

Eli, Pronto y Kord: ¡SORPRESA!

Eli: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Trixie!; realmente lamento lo que pasó esta mañana,-dijo viéndola apenado-y no te pude comprar un regalo pero te escribí algo…-le menciono entregándole una carta:

_Trix…_

_Primero me disculpo por ser un tarado, por despistado y distraído, pero no lo puedo evitar…_

_Tu eres la razón por la cual me comporto de tal manera ya que…_

_Eres a quien más quiero, quien me consuela, la que me apoya incondicionalmente o me niega todas las tonterías que se me ocurren hacer._

_No se cómo explicártelo ya que siento muchas cosas como: alegría al verte feliz, tranquilidad al escuchar tu armoniosa voz, vergüenza al notar que te ríes de mis tonterías, pero sobre todo…_

_Me siento especial porque sé que todas las aventuras que tenemos, nuestros abrazos y las peleas contra la comida de Pronto son las que más nos une._

_Y sabes creo que ya sé cómo explicarte lo que siento con solo dos simples y hermosas palabras: Te amo… te amo porque me complementas, porque me ases estar feliz, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón y por eso te lo dejo abierto para vivas en él._

_Solo que quiero preguntar: ¿quieres ser la princesa para este tonto enamorado?_

Trixie:- totalmente emocionada, ruborizada y sonriente respondió- Claro que si Eli.

Ambos lanzadores se abrazaron mientras sonreían para luego verse a los ojos y darse tierno beso en los labios.

Kord:¡Por fin! ¡VICTORIA!

Pronto: que sople las velitas del pastel –dijo mientras se lo ponía en frente, Trixie serró lo ojos sin desear nada ya que te tenía todo lo más importante: el amor de su familia. Pero al soplarlas le dieron un tortazo en la cara.

Trixie: ¡Pronto!- dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara papa poderlo perseguir.

Pronto:-mientras corría en la dirección contraria a la chica- ¡AYUDA!

Eli: mi amor, tranquila al llegar al refugio te vengaras ¿sí?- le dijo mientras limpiaba su cara.

Trixie:-sonriendo a su novio-Ok.

_**1. Sorry por ir y venir de un lugar a otro.**_

_**2. Me disculpo por todavía no actualizar los otros chapters pero no he tenido tiempo (estuve 5 días haciendo este de a poquito).**_

_**3. ¿cómo se escribe flascard? -¿Así o no?**_

_**4. ¿con cuál babosa se identifican más?**_

_**5. ¿cuál es el apodo que le tienen a su papa? yo le digo el:" Teniente".**_

_**6. Va casi lo olvido me llamo igual en Facebook y sale una foto de Trixie en la imagen de perfil, sorry por no poner el mío pero mi mama no me dejo; y ella manda.**_

_**7. Espero sus reviews. **_


End file.
